Neblina del corazón
by arcee93
Summary: Pocos conocemos como funciona exactamente nuestro corazón, esperar que alguien lo entienda es un imposible y sin embargo esa persona especial será capaz de hacerlo.


Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este oneshot, es para las actividades del Foro I´m Sherlocked, por su primer aniversario :).

Pareja: Sherlock/John

"_**Se puede tener, en lo más profundo del alma, un corazón cálido, y sin embargo, puede ser que nadie acuda a él". **_Vincent van Gogh

Extensión: 2941 palabras.

Neblina del corazón

El clima parece despertar a todo tipo de criminales, las noches terriblemente neblinosas son un escenario ideal para cometer las atrocidades mas sonadas y a pesar del peligro, el ciudadano común no tiene la decencia de permanecer en casa.

No es que mi queje del exceso de trabajo, todo lo contrario, mantener mi cerebro activo es algo que le agradezco a la neblina.

Más odio, en el fondo, la pérdida de vidas humanas, no es que eso vaya a regresarlas de la muerte pero aún así el sentimiento esta allí, en mí corazón.

Ese que John Watson dice que no tengo a pesar de conocerme desde hace años.

Si lo tengo, solo lo acalla mi habilidoso cerebro, el razonamiento lógico no admite subjetividades, así que mi corazón es inútil.

Abro los ojos, saliendo lentamente de mis divagaciones personales, el piso esta a oscuras, y frío, no hay té sobre la mesa del salón ni comida en la de la cocina, evidencias simples del abandono de mi mejor amigo.

Aun recuerdo esa tarde, hace una semana, la neblina comenzaba a invadir desde temprano las calles, augurando una noche terrible y oscura, perfecta para confundir la vista de los policías y permitirle a los criminales cometer sus fechorías, y me quejé de ello con mi mejor amigo, mientras le ofrecía la acostumbrada cerveza de cuando termina con alguna de sus novias.

-la gente es más estúpida de lo normal para salir en días así.-le dije, mientras el tragaba como náufrago el ambarino líquido.

-algunos deben hacerlo.-justificó carraspeando.

-entonces no deben quejarse por el alza de los índices de criminalidad, se convierten en victimas porque ellos mismos lo buscan John.-le contesté exasperado, ¿acaso no lo entendía?

John me lanzó una mirada dolida, ¿no se había acostumbrado ya a mi franqueza? ¿Me seguía considerando un héroe?

Luego solo respiró profundo y siguió bebiendo.

-¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto con ellas John? ¿No es acaso mejor estar solo? No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni andar detrás de una persona como bobo, eres racionalista como yo John, me dirás que crees en esa tontería del amor, de encontrar a tu otra mitad y amarla eternamente.-le digo en tono burlón.-yo no creo en eso, mi único amor es mi trabajo. El amor es solo la ilusión de los idiotas, la mayor debilidad de los perdedores, te creía más inteligente.

-eres, eres….-intentó encontrar las palabras mientras se ponía en pie, yendo hacia las escaleras, la expresión de su rostro era indescifrable.-e aquí un ejemplo de porque la gente debe salir con este clima.

Y cerró la puerta sonoramente.

Me asomé a la ventana y le vi partir por la calle, agitado, seguro estaba así por el reciente rompimiento, no lo entiendo, si las mujeres no le duran ni tres meses ¿por qué sigue empeñado en buscar una relación? Después de salir con mas de diez y que todas rompan contigo, debes considerar que el problema eres tu, es obvio hasta para mi.

Pensé que regresaría al caer la noche, no era tan imprudente ¿o si?

Pero John no regresó esa noche, y una ligera angustia se posó en mi pecho, el sabía cuidarse solo, es verdad, pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar que algo siniestro podía haberle pasado a mi amigo.

O talvez no, estará enfadado, dolido, y todas esas cosas que le pasan a las personas cuando rompen con sus parejas, y decidió hacerme el blanco de su enfado.

¿Qué de lógica hay en creer que estarás con alguien para siempre?, ¿Y en culpar a tu compañero de piso porque esto no se cumpla?

Y desde ese día John no había regresado.

No se había llevado sus cosas, ni regresado a por ellas en medio de la noche, lo había comprobado día a día.

Incluso tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mycroft, yo, Sherlock Holmes pidiéndole ayuda a mi hermano.

-¿lo has cansado ya Sherlock?-se burló, con toda su pomposa aura rodeándole, tecleó un par de ordenes en su celular, luego alzó la vista hacia mi.

-esta en un hotel del centro, cerca de Baker Street, ¿mando a alguien a buscarlo?-ofreció.

-no, vete.-exigí.

Y Mycroft obedeció, tras dejar vagar su mirada por todo el salón.

-estoy limpio.-dije entre dientes, ¿acaso, quien conociese mi pasado con las drogas, volvería a confiar en mi?

-solo me aseguraba Sherlock, dale tiempo, regresará.

No necesito que regrese, solo me preocupaba su seguridad, y ahora que se que esta bien, puedo proseguir mis investigaciones tranquilo.

Si John Watson quiere volver, que lo haga.

Si no, bien, la soledad me protege.

O eso quise creer en ese momento.

Y aquí estoy, tirado en mi sofá, envuelto en mi sábana, hastiado de resolver crímenes, no son lo mismo sin John, sin sus crónicas tan sosas en su Blog, sin su entusiasmo, su…compañía.

Incluso parece que les contagié mi hastío a los criminales.

Ya no son tan brillantes.

Se han vuelto repetitivos.

El típico secuestro en la niebla, el disparo con silenciador, el robo y asesinato en un callejón sin salida, cadáveres en los portales de las casas, ya nada me sorprende, no hacen nada nuevo.

¿Por qué no regresa? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo necesito tanto?

Soy un ser independiente, autosuficiente, no necesito de contacto humano.

Vil mentiroso, lo necesitas, desde siempre lo has necesitado, esa pizca de normalidad en toda tu excentricidad.

Lo que dije no fue tan cruel y directo como en otras ocasiones, no me propase con nadie, no insulté a nadie, ¿por qué me castiga así?

La oscuridad del piso es absorbente, arrolladora, ensordecedora e incapacitante, me envuelvo aun mas en mi sábana, hace frío.

Esto es mi culpa, por mostrarle quien soy realmente a un hombre que a pesar de conocerme no me comprende totalmente.

Cierro los ojos, necesito descansar, es aburrido, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Quizás cuando despierte John este aquí, y me vengare, lo incordiaré hasta el cansancio.

No debe dejarme solo.

Me he dado cuenta que no me gusta la soledad.

No me protege, solo me hace daño, y si algo te hace daño ¿no puede protegerte, o si?

Le doy la bienvenida a la tan ansiada inconsciencia.

**Mycroft cruza el umbral del pequeño hotel que ni a media estrella puede llegar, arrugando la nariz le comunica al administrador que requiere hablar con John Watson y espera pacientemente en el living, con solo su presencia, el lugar parece volverse más formal.**

**John le recibe, en un pésimo estado, con la misma ropa de hace una semana, con la barba crecida y el cabello desordenado.**

**Mycroft solo dice siete palabras antes de irse.**

**-vuelve a Baker Street, lo estas matando.**

Despierto demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero es mi cerebro quien demanda actividad, e estado inmóvil mucho tiempo, sin pensar algo realmente útil.

Necesito hacer algo, la inactividad me consume.

Y sin embargo el aletargamiento invade mi cuerpo, no tengo energías ni motivación para hacer algo.

Mi molesto cerebro parece no entenderlo, al contrario parece exigir aún más actividad.

Me pongo en pie, no logro controlar los temblores que me invaden, ¿desde cuándo no como? Bah detalles sin sentido, camino por el piso hasta llegar a mi habitación, bajo mi cama hay una tabla suelta, llena de polvo, ni siquiera la escoba de la señora Hudson llega hasta ella, y mis manos hace años que no la tocan.

La alzo y en su interior esta mi liberación, una caja polvorienta, su contenido, una jeringa, un torniquete y mi amada solución al 7% de cocaína.

No esta caducada, doy gracias por ello.

Me siento en la cama y contemplo el frasco que contiene mi liberación.

Sopeso las posibilidades, los pros los contras.

Definitivamente hay más pros que contras.

Saco mi brazo izquierdo de la sábana, un escalofrío me recorre la columna mientras deslizo el torniquete sobre mi codo.

Mis venas se hacen visibles, cargo la jeringa con el líquido cristalino, no me interesa cuantos mililitros introduciré a mi cuerpo, solo quiero liberarme, mi cerebro me acosa, mi corazón esta destrozado y solo, quiero ser libre.

La aguja penetra mi piel, el ritual de la adicción me relaja, es algo que conozco, que puedo controlar, no saldrá corriendo de aquí.

Si John regresa y me encuentra, me lo reprochará, quizás hasta se marche de nuevo.

¿Qué sabe él? ¿Me comprende acaso? ¿Cómo puede reprocharme algo que él causó?

Mis pupilas se dilatan, me siento eufórico, mi corazón parece que fuera a salir de mi pecho, mi cerebro se dedica a dar vueltas, a pensar, solo a pensar sin perturbarme.

Dejándome libre para analizar mi corazón.

Todos se alejan de mí, les perturbo, soy grosero e impertinente, muy directo y sincero, y eso no me importa, jamás me importo lo que pensara la gente normal sobre mí.

Pero John es diferente, me encanta cuando mis deducciones le sorprenden, su sencillez me cautiva.

¿No ve acaso mi obvia atracción por él?

¿Por qué va tras todas esas féminas? Soy mucho más interesante.

Más inteligente.

Mejor.

Tiene que acudir a mi, se que soy frío, que no puedo expresarme bien…

¿Es eso, porque no soy normal? ¿Por eso rehúye de mi?

¿Por mi opinión sobre el amor y las emociones? Solo es mi opinión, no quiere decir que no pueda sentir, por él soy capaz de permitírmelo.

Estoy mareado, muy mareado, la cocaína no causaba ese efecto en mi.

Vomito sobre mi cama, dolorosas y repulsivas arcadas me invaden de nuevo, el ácido quema mi garganta.

Nunca me había ocurrido esto.

No puedo alzarme, no puedo siquiera mover mis dedos o mis brazos, tomar mi celular.

Despierto cuando una esponja pasa sobre mi frente, estoy sumergido en un líquido, agua, la siento rodear mi pecho, ¡me ahogaré!

Pataleo, hasta que soy conciente de que puedo respirar, de que no estoy sumergido por completo.

-me has empapado.- se queja una voz muy familiar.

Abro los ojos, la luz me molesta, hace que me duela el fondo de la cabeza, así que los cierro de nuevo.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos, e apagado la luz.- ¿John? ¿Es él acaso?

Abro los ojos, y la oscuridad me da la bienvenida, mis pupilas dilatadas me permiten visualizar con rapidez a John.

No ha dormido, ha descuidado su alimentación, su higiene, a estado preocupado por algo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos lucen preocupados, acusadores, mientras termina de lavar los restos de vómito de mi cabello, al finalizar quita el tapón de la bañera y permite que el agua sucia se vaya, luego abre la ducha y deja que el agua corriente enjuague los restos de jabón de mi cuerpo.

-casi fue una sobredosis idiota.-me regaña, yo lo jalo hacia la bañera y cae sobre mi, esta casi desnudo, a excepción de sus boxers, se quitó la ropa para bañarme.

-y tu apestas.-contesto sincero, ¿de verdad no lo siente? Su olor denota que ha estado mínimo, una semana sin conocer lo que es el jabón y el shampoo.

Me mira molesto, pero sabe que digo la verdad, así que me ayuda a incorporarme, siento las piernas como si fueran de plomo y gelatina a la vez, la cabeza me da vueltas, me envuelve en un albornoz y me lleva hasta la cama, goteando por todo el camino, me recuesto entre las almohadas.

-quédate ahí.-me ordena, mientras regresa al baño.

Como si fuera a irme a algún otro lugar.

Ya solo, me permito reaccionar al regreso de John.

Esta a mi lado de nuevo, en el piso, no estoy solo, no quiero estarlo nunca más, sonrío.

-borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro Sherlock.-le escucho decir.-me e desecho de esos objetos del demonio.

-el demonio no existe.-contesto.-solo seres humanos llenos de maldad.

Lo escucho bufar, luego siento su mano sobre la mía.

-tu cama esta echa un desastre, ven a la mía.-ofrece, abro los ojos y lo encuentro vestido solo con una toalla a la cintura.-dormiré en el sofá.

Me levanto y le sigo, su mano ahora esta apoyada en mi cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo, la sensación es mil veces mejor que la de su mano sobre la mía, pareciera que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, espero que no se de cuenta.

Subo las escaleras a penas conciente de mí alrededor, su calor me distrae.

-quédate conmigo.-pido al sentir el contacto del colchón con mi cuerpo.

John me mira, sus ojos tienen esa expresión indescifrable de antes, no es la misma, es diferente.

-esta bien.-contesta.-solo un momento.-aclara.

-toda la noche.-pido o exijo no lo se bien, mi cerebro esta desconectado, algo dentro de mi lo desea cerca toda la noche o si es posible durante toda la eternidad.

¿Eternidad? Parezco idiota enamorado.

John se viste con su pijama, y se acuesta a mi lado, cubriéndonos a ambos con las sábanas.

-toda la noche.-acepta sonriéndome, pero algo en ese ceño fruncido y sus ojos tristes me golpea.

-¿algún problema?-pregunto forzando a mi cuerpo a recostarse de lado, para así verle mejor el rostro.

-volviste a la droga por mi.-se culpa.

-no es cierto.-y no miento.-sabes que me aburro con facilidad, mi cerebro estaba enloquecido.

-si claro.-suelta no muy convencido.-me fui del piso, huí de aquí como un cobarde, la soledad te obligó a hacerlo Sherlock, si hubiera estado aquí te hubiera detenido.-se pasó las manos por el cabello, claro signo de desesperación.-unos mililitros más Sherlock y no la hubieras contado, ¿es eso lo que hacen los amigos? ¿Abandonarse porque están ahogados en sus problemas?-ahora sus brazos cubrían sus ojos.

-John, cállate.-tomo uno de sus brazos y lo bajo, repito la operación con el otro y le miro a los ojos.-fue mi culpa, hice que te marcharas con mi declaración, yo, no entiendo bien que es el amor, y quizás este errado en muchas cosas, no puedes opinar sobre algo que no te has permitido sentir plenamente.-me dejo caer al colchón por el peso de mis palabras, cada una pugna por salir de mi garganta.

-Sherlock me marche porque tus palabras me lastimaron mucho, no se porque lo hicieron ni si esto que quiero decir acabará con nuestra amistad.-su voz temblaba.-durante esta semana, reflexioné mucho, no es fácil cuando debes destruir los paradigmas que tienes sobre ti mismo, ni cuando la otra persona tiene un corazón tan inaccesible…

-John cállate.-se por donde van sus palabras, y donde terminaran.-los dos hemos sido unos idiotas, vimos y no observamos.

Le escucho reír, me encanta su risa.

-todos lo vieron.-admitió John mirándome directo a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada es abrumadora, me pone nervioso, mi corazón late desbocado, mi piel se eriza y no puedo sostenerle la mirada, esto es tan nuevo, no puedo procesarlo.-Ey.-me llamó tomando mi barbilla con sus manos y obligándome a verlo.-no tienes porque pensarlo, no hay nada que analizar ni que explicar ahora.

¿A si? No me parece, mi cuerpo esta haciendo cosas que nunca había echo, estoy sintiendo cosas que…

-calla esa mente tuya así sean unos minutos.-pidió alzándose con ayuda de su codo.-un poco de silencio te hará bien, **nos** hará bien.-su mano se alza por sobre mi frente, dejándose caer en una caricia que recorre mis mejillas.

Cierro los ojos, se siente bien.

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir tengo a John casi sobre mí, la mano que antes acariciaba mi rostro esta ahora tomando mi mano, en un apretón firme pero gentil, y donde se entrelazan nuestros dedos puedo sentir tantas cosas.

¿El cuerpo humano puede sentir así?

Sus ojos me taladran de nuevo, y esta vez sostengo la mirada, sus pupilas dilatadas me lo dicen todo, la línea azul restante resplandece.

Sus labios se unen a los míos, un roce, un suave roce que enciende una llama en mi interior, una desconocida, muy diferente a la que se enciende con los casos.

Me dejo englobar por la euforia, cierro los ojos y devuelvo el beso, siento mis labios torpes, en comparación a los experimentados de John que saben cuando acariciar, cuando presionar, como moverse.

John enséñame a besar, a querer, no quiero perderte.

El beso se rompe, mis labios cosquillean y cedo al impulso.

Mis brazos rodean a John y lo estrecho contra mí, no quiero dejarlo escapar, no lo dejaré ir jamás.

Quiero que sea solo mío.

-Sherlock te amo.-me susurra al oído, devolviéndome el abrazo.

Debo aprender tantas cosas, tanto por conocer y tan poco tiempo.

Tiemblo, es curioso, mi cuerpo se ha rebelado a mi mente.

-no temas, aprenderemos juntos.-me dice alzándose para verme de nuevo a los ojos.-no me iré a ningún lado de nuevo, no te dejaré solo.

-soy frío.-admito.

Y eso a él lo aleja, lo se.

-tengo suficiente calidez para ambos.-dice sincero.-además, tienes un corazón cálido, uno que solo muestras ante mi y que no supe apreciar.

¿Lo ha notado?

-solo yo lo entiendo, y eso me gusta.-y me vuelve a besar, esta vez es más demandante, me cuesta seguirle el ritmo.

Pronto le encuentro el sentido a toda esta danza de labios.

Y nos acoplamos perfectamente, como si hubiéramos sido diseñados a medida.

Mmm... Debería estudiar eso, quizás exista la posibilidad.

-Sherlock deja de pensar.-me reprende divertido.-es hora de dormir.

¿Dormir? ¡No! Hay tanto por investigar, por explorar, por conocer que la noche no nos alcanzará.

-Sherlock, tenemos toda la vida.-dice adivinando el hilo de mis caóticos pensamientos.

Pero yo quiero…

-a dormir, órdenes de médico.-dice algo severo besando mi frente, luego se acuesta a mi lado y me apresa con sus brazos.-buenas noches Sherlock.

-si doctor.-cedo molesto, ¡quiero investigar!, experimentar todas estas cosas nuevas, pero sin John no puedo, así que esperaré a mañana, serán solo ocho horas de espera, sonrío.-buenas noches John.

N/A: bien ^^ esto ha sido nuevo para mi escribir desde la perspectiva de Sherlock me dio un dolor de cabeza terrible (literalmente) pero me gusto ^^ innovar es bueno.

Un agradecimiento especial a una fiel amiga que me ayudó a empezar con el fic :) no sabía como empezar ^^'

¿Reviews? Quiero saber si lo hice bien o mal o si este fic debe ir a la papelera ^^'


End file.
